Une coutume à la con
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Arthur reçoit une missive pour un nouveau combat en son honneur. Ca a beau être une coutume à la con, il ne peut pas y couper. Seulement, tout ne se passe pas comme prévus... Heureusement que Perceval est là ! ( bromance entre Arthur et Perceval pour ceux qui veulent le voir).


**Disclaime**r : Rien ne m'appartiens à part le seigneur Mervan.

**Note** : Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Bienvenus sur mon nouvel os ! Histoire sans prétention ( loin de moi cette idée) pouvant être aussi bien lus d'un point de vue amicale qu'un peu plus « bromance » entre Arthur et Perceval ( d'ailleurs, mon hésitation se voit à un certain passage...). J'espère que ça vous plaira et je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes ( je fais de mon mieux, promis!).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Donc vous allez encore vous battre demain ? Demanda Guenièvre en se triturant les cheveux.

_Ben ouais. Répondit le roi sans détacher le regard de son parchemin.

_C'est toujours aussi ridicule cette coutume.

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Soupira Arthur en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ne pigeait pas un mot sur deux de cette missive. Franchement, c'était trop demandé d'écrire dans une langue commune et non pas dans on ne sait quel patois obscur qui ne ressemblait à rien ?

_Et c'est un vieux cette fois aussi ? Continua la reine.

Le roi grimaça légèrement à cette idée. La dernière fois, il avait vraiment eut beaucoup de chance d'avoir pus vaincre l'Arménien sans y laisser de plume. Pour une fois, sa bonne étoile ne s'était pas fait la malle en cours de route.

_ Non mais ça devrait aller. Finit-il par répondre.

Il y eut un temps de silence avant que la reine ne se penche vers Arthur pour souffler d'un ton conspirateur :

_Et au cas où vous ne reviendrez pas... Ça vous direz pas qu'on... ?

Le roi leva les yeux au ciel et se décala un peu, ramenant son parchemin vers lui.

_Non mais vous allez bien oui ?

_Allez...Insista Guenièvre en se rapprochant.

_Non vraiment, c'est pas possible. Protesta le roi sans regarder sa femme. En plus, je vous ai déjà dit que ça fatigue ces trucs là.

La reine le foudroya du regard avant de se tourner, tirant les couvertures vers elle.

_J'avoue que j'ai pas bien la notion !

**OoOoO**

Dans le milieu de la cour, Arthur, Lancelot, Perceval et le Père Blaise attendaient le chef de clan. Le roi commençait à faire les cent pas en fronçant les sourcils, rageant silencieusement.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fout bordel ? Finit-il par dire.

_Il devrait plus tarder. Tenta Lancelot.

_On avait dit dix heures et il a déjà une heure de retard. Râla le roi en croisant les bras.

_Un peu de patience sire.

Arthur jeta un regard noir au prêtre, lui faisant comprendre que sa patience à la con, il pouvait se la mettre où il pensait.

_On attend qui déjà ? Fit soudain Perceval.

Sa question ne servit qu'à agacer un peu plus le roi qui se mit à grogner :

_Pour la quinzième fois, on attend le seigneur Mervan.

_Pour un duel, c'est ça ?

_C'est ça.

_Et un duel à l'épée ? Non parce que vous savez, avec Karadoc ont a développé une nouvelle technique et...

_Perceval, fermez là ou je vous en colle une !

Pas fou, le chevalier cessa de parler devant le regard meurtrié de son roi. Quoiqu'on en dise, il avait quand même un minimum d'instinct de survie.

_Vous avez l'air a cran aujourd'hui. Remarqua Lancelot.

_Parce ce que ça m'énerve et que j'ai autre chose à foutre qu'attendre un con qu'est pas foutu d'être à l'heure ! S'exclama Arthur en se tournant vers son chevalier.

_Le con, comme vous dite, c 'est paumé trois fois avant de trouver le chemin de ce château ! Fit soudain une voix.

Ils se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants. Le chef de clan était en avant, d'environ l'âge du roi. Il était plutôt banal d'aspect si on exceptait les plumes blanches cousues sur le revers de son manteau gris et celle nouée à l'une de ses mèches de cheveux. Arthur soupira à la fois de soulagement et d'agacement avant de s'avancer :

_Ah ba c'est pas dommage !

_Oh sire, le prenez pas si mal. S'excusa le seigneur Mervan. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir mit autant de temps mais j'habite loin.

_Quand on habite loin, on pars plus tôt. Remarqua Lançelot en croisant les bras.

Le seigneur lui jeta un regard noir et Arthur secoua la tête, voulant en finir avec cette histoire.

_Mouais bon... Autant commencer tout de suite.

Les deux hommes se placèrent face à face. Arthur dégaina Excalibur et l'autre laissa échapper un sifflement d'admiration. Avoir l'épée sacré flamboyant devant vos yeux était toujours très impressionnant. De son côté, le chef de clan dégaina une épée banal d'apparence mais de bonne qualité. Ils se fixèrent tout en se tenant à plusieurs pas l'un de l'autre. Le prêtre prononça les usages avant de déclarer le combat ouvert.

Les deux hommes s'élancèrent l'un contre l'autre. Des passes et des bottes s'échangèrent dans un rythme soutenus. Avec une grimace, Arthur remarqua qu'il était à peu près au même niveau que son adversaire. Ca n'allait pas être un combat facile. Mais il en avait vu d'autre dans sa vie ! Et pendant plusieurs minutes, il crus qu'il pourrait gagner. Mais alors qu'il paraît un nouveau coup, Arthur fit une erreur stupide.

Son pied glissa.

Le sol était un peu boueux et le roi tomba dans le piège. Il finit avec un genoux à terre et son épée tomba a quelques pas de lui. Il vit le flash de surprise passer dans les yeux du chef de clan. Mais cela passa bien vite et il s'approcha, levant son épée. Le roi entendit l'exclamation de surprise conjointe de ses chevaliers. Arthur fixa la lame s'approcher mais ne ferma pas les yeux. Il n'avait pas le temps de l'esquiver mais il ne plierait pas devant la mort.

Mais c'était quand même sacrément con qu'il meurt comme ça !

_Fais chier... Murmura-il alors que son souffle se bloquait dans sa gorge.

Pourtant, le coup ne vint pas.

Arthur battit stupidement des paupières alors qu'il fixait la personne devant lui. Semblant sortir de nulle part, Perceval faisait face à Mervan, protégeant son roi. Bien que l'acte héroïque de Perceval puisse paraître choquant, une autre chose l'était bien plus.

Il tenait Excalibur.

La flamme était si forte qu'elle en faisait mal aux yeux. Arthur songea vaguement qu'entre ses mains, l'arme n'était pas aussi flamboyante. Mais malgré le regard déterminé du chevalier de Galles, Arthur pouvait voire le mal aise de Perceval. Ce dernier n'avait jamais aimé la magie.

_Perceval...

_Ca va sire ? Demanda le chevalier en tournant la tête vers le roi.

_Oui, mais...

_Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Coupa Mervan en fronçant les sourcils.

Il recula de quelques pas, jaugeant du regard Perceval. Le chevalier détendit ses épaules, laissant tomber sa garde. Il regarda le chef de clan dans les yeux.

_Ben quoi ?

_Comment ça quoi ? Répéta Mervan. Vous avez interrompus un combat officiel !

_Vous n'aviez pas à intervenir. Approuva Arthur en se relevant.

Il disait ça mais il ne le pensait pas le moins du monde. Il préférait mille fois que Perceval est « foiré » le combat plutôt qu'il soit resté bien gentiment à sa place comme Lancelot et le Père Blaise.

_Mais sire, c'est notre devoir de vous protéger ! S'exclama Perceval qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait bien pus faire de mal.

_Sauf que ce genre de combat ne doive pas être interrompu. Fit Lancelot.

_C'est la coutume. Approuva le Père Blaise.

_Ben elle est à chier cette coutume. Répondit honnêtement Perceval.

_C'est pas a vous de décider imbécile. Soupira Lancelot en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Ouais, ben en attendant, vous alliez laisser le roi se faire fumer par l'autre dindon.

_Dindon ? ! S'étrangla Mervan.

_Ba avec toutes ses plumes...

_Perceval la ferme. Fit Arthur en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Cet abrutit aller les foutre dans la merde s'il continuait comme ça ! Mais comme la chance semblait détester le roi la plus part du temps, ça ne manqua pas. Le chef de clan foudroya le chevalier du regard avant de regarder Arthur.

_Sire ! J'exige réparation !

_Oh c'est bon, y a pas de quoi faire un drame. Fit le roi en haussant les épaules.

Mais le seigneur Mervan croisa les bras, semblant passablement énervé.

_Votre chevalier m'a insulté et il a interrompu le combat sensé vous rendre hommage.

_Je me passerais bien qu'on veuille me rendre hommage en me butant. Rétorqua Arthur en fronçant les sourcils.

Il y eut un temps de silence avant que le chef de clan ne grommelle :

_Vous n'allez donc rien faire ?

Arthur le fixa avant de décider qu'il en avait sérieusement marre de toute cette histoire. Il tourna la tête vers Perceval. Le chevalier ne réagissait pas, attendant sa décision. Perceval avait beau être un abrutit finit, il n'en restait pas moins courageux parfois. Idiot mais courageux.

Et il lui avait sauvé la vie

Le roi Arthur finit par avoir un petit sourire en coin. Il regarda le seigneur Mervan avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches.

_Ah mais si. Dit-il en s'approchant de Perceval. L'acte du chevalier Perceval de Galle mérite une punition exemplaire.

_Oh nan sire, vous allez pas m'en coller une ? Fit le chevalier en rentrant la tête dans les épaules dans l'attente d'un éventuel coup.

_Vous, fermez là. Rétorqua Arthur alors qu'il prenait l'air sévère. Perceval, pour l'affront rendu au seigneur Mervan, je vous condamne à... COURIR ! !

Le chevalier resta comme un idiot alors Arthur l'attrapa par le poignet et le tira à sa suite. Trop surpris pour réagir, les autres ne s'animèrent qu'une fois que les deux autres aient pénétré dans la forêt. Arthur entendit crier après lui mais ne s'en soucia pas. Il avait juste marre de ces histoires de duels, de chef de clan et d'honneur. Il voulait juste prendre un break même si ça impliquait d'entraîner Perceval avec lui pour un instant. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les deux hommes arrêtèrent enfin de courir. Arthur s'appuya contre un arbre, reprenant son souffle. A ses côtés, Perceval faisait de même, les mains appuyés sur les genoux.

_Sire pourquoi vous avez fais ça ? Finit-il par demander.

Arthur tourna la tête vers son chevalier en haussant les épaules.

_Parce que l'autre commençais à me gonfler. Il va sûrement gueuler mais Lancelot et le Père Blaise vont gérer ça.

_Vous m'en voulez pas trop sire ? Demanda soudain Perceval quand il eut reprit complètement son souffle.

Le roi secoua la tête avant de regarder autours de lui pour vérifier qu'ils ne s'étaient pas perdus.

_Vous m'avez empêcher de crever, pourquoi je vous en voudrez ? Répondit-il calmement.

_Ben je sais pas, c'était quand même un duel horrifique.

_Horrifique ? Répéta Arthur en fronçant les sourcils.

_C'est pas ça qu'on dit quand c'est pour l'honneur ?

_Honorifique. Corrigea Arthur avec un soupir.

Il y eut une seconde de silence pendant laquelle le front de Perceval se plissa sous l'incompréhension.

_Z'êtes sur ? Ca veut dire quoi alors horrifique ?

Le roi pesa le pour ou le contre avant de secouer la tête. Il était fatigué et n'avait pas envie de se prendre le chou avec ça maintenant.

_Laissez tomber, c'est pas très utile. Fit Arthur et Perceval haussa les épaules.

Puis, le roi se rappela soudain d'un détail qui était loin d'en être un. Il fixa Excalibur qui reposait toujours dans la main de son chevalier. La lame flamboyait tranquillement, projetant des ombres sur le sol.

_Perceval, vous me rendez mon épée maintenant ?

_Oh désolé sire ! S exclama le chevalier, soudain gêné.

Il fixa la lame avec une grimace, comme à chaque fois qu'il était en présence d'un artefact magique. Il avait paniqué sur le terrain, en voyant son roi par terre. Alors, même s'il trouvait les épées absolument contre ses méthodes de combat habituel, il n'avait pas réfléchit une seconde. Il avait saisit l'épée, oubliant quelle était magique, pour aller défendre le roi. Mais maintenant que tout était rentrée dans l'ordre, il n'avait qu'une envie : se débarrasser d'Excalibur.

_Vous aimez vraiment pas ce genre de truc, hein ? Demanda Arthur avec un petit rictus amusé.

_Ba non, j'ai toujours peur que ça me pète à la gueule.

Il tendit l'arme au roi, non sans la regarder avec une certaine frayeur. Cela fit sourire Arthur qui prit l'épée, faisant diminuer le flamboiement, avant de rengainer son arme fétiche. Les paradoxes de son chevalier l'agaçait autant qu'il l'amusait. Perceval avait peur de la magie et des trucs qui explosaient mais pouvait très bien foncé tête baisser dans un portail dimensionnel. Et cerise sur le gâteau, il le faisait avec le sourire ! Franchement, Perceval était une véritable énigme pour le roi Arthur.

_Oh sire ! Regardez y a des mures !

Le roi n'eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux que Perceval avait déjà gagner le buisson. Il s'approcha les mains dans les poches, fixant son chevalier se gaver de baies. Perceval tourna la tête vers Arthur avant de lui en tendre une poignet.

_Vous en voulez ?

_Ouais passez toujours.

Arthur récupéra quelques mures qu'il engloutit d'une bouchée. Il fit une petite grimace à l'acidité du fruit mais alla piquer d'autres baies dans le buisson. Bientôt, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à manger des mures comme des gosses ayant échappés à leur parents pour aller s'amuser. Arthur se frottait les lèvres d'un revers d'un manche quand il aperçus le bleue qui maculait le visage de son chevalier.

_Vous en avez là. Fit Arthur en désignant d'un geste la tâche.

_Ah ?

Perceval se frotta le coin gauche de ses lèvres mais ne réussit qu'a en étaler un peu plus.

_Y en a plus ?

_Non vous vous en êtes juste foutue par tout. Répliqua Arthur avec un soupir mis-amusé, mis-agaçé.

_Mais je vois pas. Protesta Perceval.

_Pff pire qu'un môme. Grommela le roi en levant les yeux au ciel.

D'un geste qu'Arthur qualifiera de « stupide » quand il y repensera, il mouilla le bout de son pouce avant de frotter le bleue qui se trouvait sur le visage de Perceval. Si le chevalier de Galles fut surprit, il ne le montra. Il resta immobile avec un sourire un peu idiot, laissant faire son roi. Une fois tout le jus de mures ôté, le pouce d'Arthur s'attarda non loin du coin des lèvres.

_Vous avez la main brûlante sire. Fit soudain Perceval, chuchotant presque.

La voix du chevalier fit sursauter imperceptiblement Arthur, le sortant de sa transe. Il cligna des yeux et ôta ses doigts, ramenant son bras le long du corps. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui être passé par la tête ? Il allait répondre à Perceval quand il entendit un crie terrifié.

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers le nouvel arrivant qui s'avéra être Bohort. Ce dernier était un peu essoufflé, venant de courir. Le visage du chevalier était partagé entre la joie de les avoir trouvé et une frayeur étrange.

_Bohort, ça va ? Demanda le roi, un peu inquiet.

_J'ai... J'ai croisé un faisan adulte ! Glapit l'interpellé en s'approchant d'eux.

Arthur roula des yeux et soupira bruyamment. Bohort était toujours aussi trouillard dès qu'il s'agissait d'animaux de la forêt. Quand on savait que même des lapins le mettait sur le qui-vive...

_Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là?

La question sembla ramener Bohort a ses priorités. Il sourit aux deux hommes tout en retenant un sursaut en entendant un craquement de feuille.

_Le seigneur Mervan est d'accord pour laisser tomber ses accusations sur le seigneur Perceval.

_Ah bon ? Comment ça se fait ?

_Le Père Blaise l'a fait boire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque incapable de se souvenir de son nom... Avoua Bohort en semblant un peu mal à l'aise.

Arthur haussa un sourcil surpris. Il n'aurait jamais crus que le prêtre irait jusque là. Mais pour une fois qu'il avait pus compter sur quelqu'un d'autre pour régler un problème, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il tourna la tête vers Perceval avec un petit rictus amusé.

_Bon ben vous aller pas finir au cachot c'est déjà ça.

_Du coup, on peut rentrer ?

_Oui et...

Un grognement retentit soudain non loin d'eux. Il s'agissait probablement d'un simple sanglier. Mais cela n'empêcha Bohort de blanchir et de littéralement agripper le bras d'Arthur en hurlant à l'aide.

_Et vous aller me lâcher tout de suite !

**OoOoO**

_Et ça c'est passé comment le combat avec le chef de clan aujourd'hui ?

_Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis toujours là. Répondit Arthur en haussant les épaules.

_Je suis pas idiote. Fit Guenièvre en croisant les bras.

_Alors pourquoi vous demander ?

_Ben je sais pas ! Y aurait pus se passer quelque chose !

Il y eut un temps de silence avant que le roi ne déclare :

_J'ai mangé des mures tandis que le Curto saoulait le chef de clan.

_Quoi ?

_Non rien dormez.

La reine resta muette une seconde avant d'hausser les épaules.

_Ah ba si vous régler vos combats en bouffant maintenant...

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ( n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review au passage !) A la prochaine ! See you !


End file.
